Star Wars: Knight of the New Republic
by zeGuy
Summary: Six years have passed since the battle of Endor and the galaxy entered into a well deserve time of peace. The Jedi under Luke Skywalker's leadership are rebuilding and helping maintain the peace established by the New Republic. However, unknown to them far into the Unknown Regions the remnants of the Galactic Empire unite to shatter the fragile peace and seize control of the galaxy


_Star Wars_

 _Knights of the New Republic_

 _Six years have passed since the battle of Endor and the galaxy entered into a well deserve time of peace. The Jedi under Luke Skywalker's leadership are rebuilding and helping maintain the peace established by the New Republic. However, unknown to them far into the Unknown Regions the remnants of the Galactic Empire unite to shatter the fragile peace and seize control of the galaxy once more._

* * *

A human woman was reading a datapad containing information about her soon-to-be guest. Not that she didn't know those information about him already, but it never hurt to go over them again. She admitted that he was fascinating, and liked the fact that they have some things in common, like the love for art. Suddenly her comlink started beeping and with the Force she grabbed.

"Yes?"

"Pardon for interrupting me, madam. But Admiral Thrawn's shuttle is docking within our ship," the imperial lackey told her.

"Very well, I shall be there shortly. Thank you for informing me," she said and closed the device. With the Force she grabbed her robe, refraining from putting her hood on, revealing her short blond hair and yellow eyes and sent instructions to her two apprentices to join her in the hangar. When the shuttle landed in the hanger the door opened and the Admiral walked with his escort.

"Grand Admiral, a pleasure to meet you. I am Yvette Valentine and these are my two apprentices," she introduced herself with a pleasant smile.

"The pleasure is all mine," replied smoothly the Admiral.

"If you would follow me, Admiral. I believe we have much to discuss."

The two entered Yvette's quarters where they exchanged pleasantries over food and wine until the woman finally went to business.

"I assume you have been briefed about the current state of galactic affairs?"

"Yes, my captain informed me about it."

"I am more than willing to help you, however there are two things we need to establish. First you let me deal with the Jedi and secondly I do not serve you," she said and let out some killer intent, not to intimidate the Chiss, she knew she couldn't, but to emphasize the point.

"Of course," Thrawn said taking a sip of his wine. "I was thinking to form an alliance between us."

"Good. In that case what is your plan to deal with the New Republic?"

"For now I intend to bring the other Moffs in line and built our forces. What are _you_ going to do?"

"I will go and test the Jedi, see their strengths and weaknesses."

"I do not think that is wise. It will alert the New Republic to our presence."

Yvette chuckled. "Relax, my dear Admiral. The Jedi will not send the New Republic after us if we do not show up with an army at their doorstep. No, if they believe they are dealing with Sith with limited military back-up they will not call for help from the New Republic. This is how stupidly self-sacrificing they are. Once the Jedi are gone, the Republic will follow shortly."

* * *

Jean Kirstein signed as his ship approached Tatooine, as this was his last job as a smuggler. He was quite excited to be done with the smuggler life, the pay was good, but the job hazards are not worth it, not anymore. He put the ship on autopilot when he entered the planet's atmosphere and went to get his equipment. His blaster pistol, ammo for it, several thermal detonators and flash grenades and his red lightsaber. He put on his brown jacket over his brown shirt and placed his lightsaber and grenades in the inside pockets of his jackets and placed the blaster in its holster on his dark cargo pants. Landing the ship in one in the port, he went to the cantina keeping his senses sharp in case someone was following him. He entered the cantina and order a drink, then he went to the far end table near a window. When he reach it a Twilek was the only occupant, just as the message said.

"Password?" he asked while pointing the not-so-subtle hidden blaster at Jean

Jean smirked. "Merchant."

The Twilek mention with this head to take a seat.

"Do you have the goods?" he asked

Jean nodded. "The money?"

The Twilek gently touched a silver briefcase near him with his foot. "After. Now shall we?"

Jean nodded and downed the drink in one go. Both men stood and exited the cantina, unaware of the figure watching them in the shadows. "The target is on the go. Following," she spoke in her comlink and went after them.

They entered the hanger and when they reached Jean's ship a male voice yelled. "FREEZE!"

Both men turned and as two Jedi dropped in front of them. Jean's client looked like he was about to shit himself, but Jean was enamoured by the female: lustrous long black hair, thin lips, delicate fingers and beautiful grey eyes.

"Put your hands up, NOW!" barked the male Jedi, and Jean glared at him for interrupting him at staring at the gorgeous Jedi, but he did as he was told as he quickly scan his surroundings and noticed that above the brown haired Jedi was a heavy looking container. He stopped himself from smirking as a plan was forming up.

Once his hands were up, Jean brought a flash grenade from his jacket using the Force. Just as he predicted the Jedi tensed up, but didn't attack him and he was able to throw the grenade at their feet, blind everyone. He then pushed his client into the brown haired Jedi and quickly destroyed the cane that was holding the container.

"Eren!" cried out the female Jedi and used the Force to stop the container, giving Jean the opening he needed to get away.

He reached his ship, but when the ramp opened Jean's heart skipped a beat because a man, the master of the two Jedi he reasoned, was standing before him. The Force give him a quick warning and he dodged the stun bolt the Jedi Master fired at him. Igniting his lightsaber, Jean charged at the older man, who casually blocked his attack and used the Force to push him away. Jean moved to get up, but found a sliver lightsaber at his throat, he looked up and saw the beautiful Jedi was standing above him. Jean stared in awe at her, as she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life, completely oblivious to anything else. She was the last thing he saw before he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Jean groaned as he woke up. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a dim lighted room with only a table and a chair in front of him. His hands were cuffed and a Force supressing collar on his neck. A few moments later the door opened and entered the Jedi Master from Tatooine, taking a seat in front of Jean, an arm behind the chair and a leg over another.

"Let's start with introductions, I'm Levi. You are?" the Jedi asked

"…Jean."

"Aren't you special Jean? Using the Force and having a red lightsaber, that usually spells Sith any day. However, when we ran your mug on the databases on the imperial databases we have we didn't find anything, why is that? Levi asked

Jean contemplated not to answer, but decided he might as well talk, maybe he would get off somewhat easily. "I erased my files before I left."

Levi's expression remained unchanged. "Really? And why would you leave, considering what the Empire does to traitors?"

Jean hesitated for a bit. He didn't want to remember his time with the Empire, but it his only chance to weasel his way out. "I enlisted into the imperial academy on Coruscant to become a high ranking imperial so that I could have a wealthy life. During the entrance test they discovered that I am Force Sensitive. They took me to another academy where I was trained in the ways of the Dark Side. During my time there I made two friends, Connor and Marco, and all of us climbed through the ranks," he paused, feeling a dull pain in his chest. He took a moment to collect himself before he continued. "Connor died in a bombing by the rebels. Marco and I reached our final test: a duel between us to see which one is stronger. I won and the supervisor order me to kill him to fully embrace the Dark Side, I refused and he brought me to my knees. He then order Marco to kill me, but he refused as well. The supervisor got angry and pushed us around and said that he could use torture to turn us to the Dark Side, he killed Marco saying that he only needed only one. At that moment I taped into the Dark Side and managed to kill him. Thankfully we were in an isolated chamber with no cameras and soundproofed so no one knew what happened. I managed to delete my files and sneak out of the academy and became a smuggler."

"Interesting story, but why become a smuggler? You seem like a pretty smart kid, so you knew that you would be caught eventually."

The dull pain in Jean's chest grew. "I need the credits for my mother," he said, his voice a whisper, his head low.

A moment of silence passed between them. "She died, didn't she?" Levi asked, his tone a little bit lower, to which Jean only nodded. "For what is worth, I'm sorry."

"Thank you," said the young adult softly.

Levi stared at the young man in front of him. He didn't sense any deceit from him during their and he could feel how strong he was in the Force even with the collar. He signed, he already have two brats to worry about, he sure as hell didn't need another one, and Eren wouldn't get along with Jean, considering he was at an Imperial Academy, but he couldn't let the boy rot in jail and squander his potential. With those thoughts in mind he asked: "Do you want to be a Jedi, brat?"

Jean snapped his gaze back at the Jedi Master. He didn't expect that at all. "Huh?"

"Do you want to be my Padawan?"

Jean opened and closed him mouth once before responding happily. "Yes!"

Levi stood up and with a flick of his wrist all of Jean's binds came off. "Come," he commanded and exited the room with the young man in tow. "I'll talk to get your stuff back, except your lightsaber. That shitty thing belongs to a Sith scum, you'll make another which will belong to a Jedi," Levi said and Jean nodded.

"What happened to my ship?" the former smuggler asked

"Don't worry, it's attached to the corvette, you'll be able to use it again soon enough."

"I would like to be the only one who could use."

Levi turned his head to look at his new student. "Breaking the attachment rule already, huh?" he asked and turned his head forward.

"No…It's just…That ship is the only thing I have left of my family," he responded embarrassed.

"Relax, that rule is no longer relevant," said Levi casually.

Jean blinked. 'Did he just tease me?' "Where are we going?"

"To the cafeteria to eat, then I'll have someone escort you to your temporary chambers. I suggest you rest as much as you can, you'll be needed tomorrow."

"What for?"

"To help remove the Sith shit from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant."

Jean widen his eyes. He had been to the temple when he first started his training and from his memory there were a lot of things that Jedi would remove. "That would take some time."

"That's why all the Order is converging there, we are hoping to get most of the task done within a day or two and leave a small number of us behind to finish," explained the Jedi Master.

They arrived at the cafeteria and once they got their food they moved towards Levi's students were. The first to notice them approaching was Eren. "Master, what is _he_ doing here?" asked Eren while glaring hard at Jean.

"He is my new student and your teammate. Problem?" asked the older male, glaring at his student.

Eren's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe that his master would take a Sith for a student and he felt a sense of betrayal, but he couldn't argue with his master and so he settled with a simple no and shooting filthy looks at Jean.

"Are you going to introduce yourself brat?" Levi asked Jean.

"Oh, right. I'm Jean Kirstein, nice to meet," he said extending a hand towards Eren in an attempt to be friendly.

Eren grasped his hand tightly and Jean tried to not let any discomfort show on his face. "Eren Yeager," he said while glaring at Jean.

"Nice to meet you Jean, I'm Mikasa Ackerman," said the beautiful female while shaking the young man's hand, making Jean blush and Levi rolling his eyes.

After they ate, Levi order Mikasa to show Jean to his quarters. She complied and told him to get some rest because tomorrow they would arrive at their destination at 0700. When she left, Jean lay down on his bed, wondering what his future as a Jedi would be before falling asleep.

* * *

 **This is something I wanted to write for a while now. Let me know what you think either by review or PM. Have a nice day! :)**


End file.
